Friends With Benefits
by suchaphangirl
Summary: This is for the Valentine's Day fic exchange and this story is for ijustlovemesomefriedchicken. I kind of changed it up a little bit but I'm quite happy with how it turned out. It's a kickthestickz 'friends with benefits' kind of fanfic and I threw in some phan in there too!


Chris Kendall sighed as he stared at his best friend, PJ Liguori. He was sitting in his last period class. Chris was thankful that it was Friday and the weekend was ahead. It being Friday meant that he had the whole evening to spend with PJ, despite the fact that it was Valentine's Day and the fact that PJ should be spending it with his girlfriend.

Chris and PJ had been best friends since they were little kids. Their parents had been friends with each other, and they lived next door to each other. They didn't really like each other when they first met. They would always cause trouble and get each other in trouble until when they were about eight years old; they decided they'd had enough.

They've been best friends ever since then, and they were happy.

Now they were 16 years old and were sophomore's in high school. Things have changed ever since they became friends. Chris wasn't as popular PJ. He was the dorky kid of the school. PJ was the handsome kid that the girls wanted. But yet, somehow, PJ still remained friends with Chris. Chris was very thankful for that. Chris had also realized that he was gay, when he was 11 years old. Chris was open about being gay and most of the school knew that he was gay. Sure, Chris got beat up every now and then but it was something that Chris had gotten used to by now and it was something that he could handle.

PJ had known that Chris was gay. Chris had told him when they were 11 years old. This was something that he couldn't keep from PJ. PJ accepted Chris for who he was. PJ also knew that Chris had a crush on him. The only problem was that PJ was straight and had a girlfriend. But, that didn't stop Chris and PJ from hooking up with each other. They were basically friends with benefits. They always hooked up with each other whenever they could, whenever PJ wasn't with his girlfriend. It wasn't exactly what Chris wanted but it was better than not having PJ at all.

Chris jumped as soon as the school bell ring. He grabbed his books and then he quickly stood up from his chair. Chris walked over to looked up and smiled when he saw Chris standing there.

"Hey." PJ greeted. He reached down and grabbed his bag, and then he stood up from his chair.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Chris asked hopefully.

PJ sighed and shrugged his shoulders, and then he looked over at Chris. "I don't really know if I can or not," he mumbled. "Angie wants to hang out tonight since its Valentine's Day and she's making a big deal out of it," PJ sighed, "but I'll try to come up with an excuse so I can come over." PJ said, giving Chris a reassuring smile.

Chris took a deep breath. "I-It's okay if you can't come over."

"Chris, I want to come over, trust me. I don't even care about Valentine's Day but Angie is one of those people who do. I'll just text you later and let you know what's happening," PJ said.

"Okay," Chris mumbled. He sighed as he watched PJ walk away. He turned and gasped when he saw his friend, Dan Howell, standing there. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Chris hissed.

"I don't know. Maybe I was," Dan said, smirking a little.

Dan Howell was one of Chris's other friends. They had been friends ever since middle school. Dan was definitely up there on the popular scale. Everybody in school loved and adored Dan. He was the captain of the football team. But, they only met because they had found out that they were both gay and that's how they bonded.

"What do you want?" Chris asked as he looked at Dan again.

"Okay, I don't have much long to talk to you because Phil's waiting for me,"

Chris rolled his eyes. Dan had a boyfriend, who he had been dating for nearly two years now. His boyfriend was Phil Lester and they were one of the most popular couples in the school. Everybody thought that they were cute together. Chris was jealous of their relationship because they had what he wanted. He knew that he would still be made fun of if he had gotten a boyfriend, but Dan and Phil never had to deal with the stuff that he went through. That's why he was jealous.

"But, how much longer are you going to put up with this?" Dan asked, he looked around and was relieved when he saw no one else was in the class and then he looked back over at Chris again.

Chris frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Dan whispered, "I know you like PJ and everything but seriously…"

"No, stop Dan. I already know what you're trying to say but it's the only way that I can have him," Chris hissed.

"But he's not even gay and he has a girlfriend. Things would be totally different if he was single," Dan snapped.

"Okay, you know what; this has nothing to do with you. This is my life, so stay out of it!" Chris snapped.

"Chris," Dan said with shock. Chris had never spoken to him like that before. Dan took a deep breath, "You're my best friend and I'm only looking after you. I know how much you love PJ and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's too late to stop what we're doing. I'm going to get hurt either way. I just… I need this," Chris whispered.

Dan sighed and nodded. "Alright. I understand. Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Chris nodded. They both walked out of the classroom and went to their lockers. Once Dan and Chris had put all their books away, they went outside to Dan's car. Luckily, Dan knew how to drive and since Chris lived across the street from him, he said that he would take him home so that he wouldn't have to ride the bus.

Dan smiled as he walked out of the school with Chris and saw Phil was already waiting for him by his car.

"Hey!" Dan greeted as he immediately walked over to Phil.

Phil looked up from his phone and smiled as soon as he saw Dan.

Dan walked up to Phil and kissed him. "Ready to go then?" Dan asked as he wrapped his arms around Phil.

"Yeah. I don't have any homework which means I can go to yours," Phil told him.

Chris rolled his eyes as he watched them. He walked over to the car and then he got in it without saying a word.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan. "What's going on with him?"

"PJ." Was the only thing that Dan had to said. Both Dan and Phil knew what was going on with Chris and PJ.

"Ah," Phil said. He kissed Dan once more before they both got into the car and drove away from the school.

It was a couple hours later and Chris still hadn't heard from PJ yet. It was nearly 7:30 in the evening now.

Chris was lying in his bed and was staring at the ceiling in his bedroom. He had pretty much given up hope on PJ coming over.

Chris had definitely listened to what Dan had said to him earlier. He knew that Dan was right. This was wrong, what he was doing with PJ. But, he couldn't help himself. He was in love with PJ and he would do absolutely anything to be with him. He just wished PJ felt the same way about him. Things would be so much better for the both of them.

"Hey, Chris?" Chris looked over when he heard a voice, thinking that it was either his mom or dad, and then he immediately sat up when he saw PJ standing in the doorway. PJ had never texted or called Chris to let him know that he was coming over. Chris hadn't even heard the door open either. He was a little surprised but rather happy to see PJ. Chris frowned when he saw the look on PJ's face. He could tell that something had happened to make PJ this upset.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked nervously. He could tell that PJ was upset.

"Um…" PJ walked into the room and shut the door, locking it afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as he watched PJ walk over to the bed and sit down.

"I don't want to talk. I just want you," PJ mumbled as he crawled over to Chris.

Chris stared at him with shock. PJ had never acted like this before.

"PJ, can we just…" Chris was cut off by PJ kissing him.

PJ pushed Chris down on his back and climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss once.

"PJ…" Chris mumbled during the kiss. This wasn't how they usually did things. PJ was never this forceful with him. Chris didn't really like where this was going. "Peej…" Chris finally pushed PJ away.

PJ sighed in frustration. "Fuck, Chris…Please, just let me do this!"

PJ leaned down and then he kissed Chris again. Chris's eyes fluttered shut and he immediately kissed PJ back. He nervously wrapped his arms around PJ's neck as they continued to kiss each other. They kissed for a few seconds before PJ finally pulled away and started to kiss Chris's neck, which is where he knew Chris's sensitive spot was.

"Peej!" Chris moaned. He let go of PJ and grabbed a hold of the bed sheets.

PJ smirked as he continued to kiss Chris's neck, and then he slowly bit into it.

Chris gasped. "PJ!" He yelled, "you did not just bite my neck!"

"I might have done," PJ said as he looked over at Chris.

"My mum and dad are going to see that! They'll kill me," Chris whispered.

"I…" PJ slowly slid off of Chris. "I'm sorry," PJ whispered.

Chris pushed himself up. "What happened?" He asked nervously.

PJ looked over at him as his eyes began to water up. "Angie broke up with me," he whispered.

"Why on Earth would she do that?" Chris asked with shock.

"It's so fucking stupid," PJ snapped. He sighed, "She thinks I spend too much time with you and not enough with her."

"Oh my God," Chris whispered. "She broke up with you because of me? I…"

"No! Please don't think that." PJ begged. He took a deep breath, "She's right though."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked nervously, as he stared at PJ.

"I do spend a lot of time with you, that's what I mean," PJ snapped.

Chris immediately looked away from him, feeling a bit stupid. He should have known that this was coming soon, that PJ would finally crack and not want to do this with him anymore. Chris always had a small feeling that PJ didn't exactly want this as much as Chris wanted it. He would much rather spend time with his girlfriend, which makes sense but Chris still wanted to have hope that one day maybe PJ would fall in love with him. It was too good to be true.

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore then, since I seem to be ruining your life," Chris mumbled.

"Chris, I…" PJ began to say, he took a deep breath, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"I don't think we should be doing this anymore," Chris whispered.

"What are you talking about?" PJ asked, as he stared at Chris.

"This. What we're doing. It's not right!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, we've been doing this for almost a year now. Why are you suddenly realizing this?" PJ asked.

"If you knew it was wrong, then why did you keep doing this with me?" Chris asked.

PJ took a deep breath. "Because it kept you happy. I know how you feel about me."

"It doesn't matter. You don't feel the same way. You have-had a girlfriend. You're straight."

PJ rolled his eyes. "Are you really that stupid Chris?"

Chris frowned as he looked over at PJ. "I'm not stupid," he snapped.

"I'm not straight." He took a deep breath, "I-I'm not exactly gay either though," PJ mumbled. "I don't really like being labeled but yeah, um, I guess I'm just attracted to whoever I'm attracted to."

"I still don't understand…" Chris began to say. He took a deep breath.

"Angie broke up with me. I'm upset but I'll be able to get over it. I came over here because I knew you would make me feel better. You always know how to cheer me up when I'm upset. Angie never knew how to do that."

Chris blushed. "You're my best friend. I don't like seeing you upset."

"I appreciate that, I mean, really do," PJ whispered.

It then went silent for a few seconds after that.

PJ bit his lip as he stared at Chris, who wasn't looking. PJ took a deep breath before he finally leaned over and kissed him.

Chris's eyes went wide with shock. Before he had the chance to kiss PJ back, PJ pulled away again.

"Peej…" Chris whispered, as he looked over at PJ. "What was that for?"

"I just thought you should know… You are the only boy I've ever looked at and have been attracted to."

"You mean that?" Chris asked, blushing as he did so.

"Of course I mean that, you doof!" PJ yelled. He pushed him playfully.

Chris couldn't help but laugh. Maybe things would finally go how Chris wanted them to go.

The weekend passed and Monday came again. A lot of things had happened during the weekend. Chris and PJ had spent the whole weekend together. PJ had asked Chris out the next day and of course, Chris said yes within' a heartbeat. Chris had never been happier in his life. He had wanted PJ for years but someone else always had him. Chris felt bad for thinking it, but he was glad that Angie had broken up with PJ because they would have never gotten together.

Chris was just walking into school on Monday. There were only a couple minutes until class started. Normally Dan drove him to school but he had accidentally slept in late as PJ had stayed at his house all weekend and he didn't get much sleep.

Chris started to walk towards his locker but he stopped and gasped when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Chris looked over and smiled as soon as he saw that it was PJ. He turned and looked up at him.

"Boo." PJ whispered. He smirked and then he kissed Chris, completely ignoring the people who were staring at him.

"Thanks to you, I slept in this morning and had to walk to school!" Chris whined.

PJ laughed at him. "Sorry 'bout it." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you have to go to your locker?"

"Yeah. I never take any school books home with me," Chris told him.

PJ smiled. He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and they started to walk towards Chris's locker. Once Chris had gotten everything that he needed, they made their way towards their first period class, which was English.

Dan and Phil were already in English and they were talking to each other. Dan glanced over and was shocked when he saw Chris walk in with PJ, and saw that they were actually holding hands, which is something that they never do.

"Have we missed something?" Dan asked curiously, looking up at them. Phil also looked up at them as well and raised his eyebrows when he saw them. Chris led the way over to them and they sat down in the chairs next to Dan and Phil.

"Um, well… Yes. Chris and I are together now." PJ said happily.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, it happened over the weekend!"

"Okay, but what happened with Angie?" Dan asked as he looked over at PJ.

"She broke up with me on Friday and then I went over to Chris's and it went from there." PJ explained.

"Wow." Dan said. He looked over at Phil and then he looked back and Chris and PJ.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys." Phil said, giving them a smile.

"Thanks Phil." Chris said. "And hey, at least you two aren't the only gay couple in school now!"

Dan let out a laugh. "Yeah, you got a point there. Welcome to the club!" He claimed.


End file.
